Dating You Is Cheating on My Gang But That's Okay
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Lily and Luka are dating, but here's the thing: they're leaders of two rival gangs. And, no, that's not the problem. The problem is that they've yet to tell their gangs. Lily/Luka shoujo-ai oneshot. T for language.


**Author's Note: For Zatsune Miku**

**Dating You Is Cheating on My Gang, But That's Okay**

It was a day like any other when the group of boys gathered outside the classroom window while class went on as usual.

"You're serious?" Lui questioned Len, who nodded fervently.

"I swear it," he insisted. "I saw her here yesterday."

"What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Gakupo, flanked by Piko and Oliver. Len and Lui quickly turned to face them, seeing the challenge in their eyes. The boys bristled with hostility the moment their eyes met.

"We're here to protect our bancho," stated Len. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to protect our bancho," Piko replied, his eyes narrowed at the yellow-haired boy.

"We knew you'd be here to gang up on her."

Lui smirked. "I guess you know us too well." Then, the boy let out a shrill whistle, and Kaito and Kiyoteru appeared to join the two. "Looks like you're outnumbered."

"We don't need numbers to beat you," Oliver hissed. "You weak little cowards. You're worse than your bancho."

"No one insults Luka!" Kaito hissed, showing his fist to the younger boy. "Not on my watch!"

"Well I do," Oliver replied, stepping away from his gangmates to get right up in Kaito's face. The younger boy glared up at him, a challenge in his gaze. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"You little brat," Kaito hissed, his hand clenching into a fist. "I'll teach you some respect!"

"Don't bother even trying, Kaito," Kiyoteru advised coolly, his bespectacled gaze meeting Gakupo's. "They're just like their bancho; not smart enough to understand even the simplest of lessons."

"Don't talk about Lily that way!" Gakupo hissed, locking his hand into a fist. He would've punched if two voices hadn't attracted their attention.

"Cut it out, you guys," came Luka's voice.

"Yeah, you're causing us trouble," Lily scolded.

The gangs looked up to the window below which they were arguing. The window was currently opened, and Luka and Lily, clad in their high school uniforms, leaned out and peered down at the boys. Lily rested her chin on arms that were folded on the window ledge, and Luka gripped the window ledge with her hands as she leaned out so that half of her was no longer in the classroom. Both girls smiled down on their gangs, amused.

"Lily!" one gang exclaimed joyfully while the other called, "Luka!"

Then, as one unit, they wondered, "What are you doing with her?"

Lily and Luka, leaders of their respective gangs, were rivals. They battled off constantly and hated each other's guts. At least, in the eyes of their gangs. However, Lily and Luka were only like that when they were out with their gangs.

"It's school," Lily replied. "I'm not going to start a fight here."

"How can you concentrate with her in your class?" Piko questioned, staring at Luka in disgust. Luka didn't bother taking offence.

"Well, I just do," Lily responded, shrugging. "It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Now, if you don't mind, you're interrupting our class," Luka informed them. "Can you just go away? We'll fight it out later."

The boys grumbled before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Thanks, boys," Lily called cheerily.

"No fighting till you're off school property!" Luka echoed.

The boys waved off their words and disappeared. Luka and Lily ducked back into the classroom, where everyone was watching them. They laughed nervously, feeling judgment in their classmates' eyes.

"Sorry about that," Luka excused.

"We promise it won't happen again," Lily agreed.

The class stared at them for a moment longer before returning to their lesson. Lily and Luka sighed and sunk into their seats. They glanced at each other and smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. They truly loved their gangs. They made everything so much more exciting. Still, there were times when they really wished they could just have some time alone.

When the bell rang, Luka and Lily stood up together and held each other's hands while walking to the next class.

"Man, what are we going to do about this?" Lily wondered, smiling at the pinkette by her side. "We can't keep this a secret from them forever."

"Lily, I doubt they'd even be able to handle us being _friends_," Luka replied, gazing at the blonde with a raised brow, smirking. "They came all the way here just from finding out that we're attending the same school."

"So you don't think that we should tell them that . . . ," Lily trailed off as Luka shook her head.

"Too much drama to deal with if we did," Luka insisted. "Let's just keep it our little secret for now, okay?"

Lily pouted. She'd kind of been hoping to tell her gang sometime soon, but she didn't have the heart to say no to Luka. "Okay, fine."

Luka smiled and released her friend's hands, speeding down the hallway before stopping to turn back to Lily with a challenge in her gaze. "C'mon, you wimp. So weak that ya can't beat me down the hallway? This is why we've got more land 'n' you."

Lily eyes glimmered playfully and she barked back, "You bastard! You used cheap tricks to win that territory, but our brute force far surpasses yers, so wise up and shut yer trap."

Luka laughed and fled into the crowd as Lily proceeded to chase her. Luckily, their classmates were used to this behavior and gave the girls room to race to their next class. Unluckily, they were so preoccupied that they didn't notice that Lui and Piko had managed to sneak into the crowd unnoticed, watching the entire scene in a momentary truce before they split up to pass this news onto their gangs.

. . .

Luka dug her fist into Gakupo's stomach, sending the boy reeling backward. Using a foot to hook his leg, she tripped the boy, pushing his back while she made her way past him onto his bancho. Before her stood Lily, who had sunk into one hip while she waited for her last line of defense to be torn apart. That was one part of Lily Luka had never understood. Instead of going out there and fighting, she was protected by her gang. Luka, herself, acted the same as her gangmates.

"Took ya long enough," the girl said with a cocky smirk.

"This territory is ours!" Luka hissed, aiming a punch at Lily. Lily swiftly dodged out of the way, managing to make her way behind Luka without the pinkette noticing.

"I beg to differ," she replied with a smile, shoving Luka down with a sharp kick to the back. Luka fell into the dirt, hacking out coughs as the breath was unnaturally shoved from her lungs. Her face went red as she struggled to regain her breath. Lily felt a little guilty for being so rough, but they were in a battle, after all. So, the blonde didn't think twice about landing another blow on her classmate.

"Get away from her, you monster!"

"Shut up, you stupid little brat!"

Lily gazed absently toward the arguing boys all around herself and Luka. Her closest boys had circled her and were blocking any attempts to get inside. It was Len who was trying the hardest to get back to Luka. He was her second-in-command, so, naturally, he was the one meant to be guarding her. If Luka would just let him protect her, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Lily then noticed how quietly Luka had gone at her feet. That hacking was no longer audible, and the girl's sides were no longer heaving. If she was alright, why wasn't she making an attack? And then, the side of Lily that was more than the head of the rival gang, felt deep concern etching into her face.

"Luka?" she murmured, but no response came as the battle raged onward. "Luka?" She leaned down, suddenly beginning to panic. Was something wrong? Had Luka been seriously injured? Oh God, what had she done?

And then, a swift blow from an agile foot marked Lily's side, sending her fumbling onto the ground as all the wind was blown out of her. Luka stood suddenly and smirking down at Lily, who was utterly humiliated. The pinkette wondered, "Letting your guard down, Lily?"

"That's a rotten trick, ya piece of crap!" Lily snapped.

Luka pouted and fluttered her eyelids in mockery. "Oh dear. Lily's calling me mean names again. Whatever shall I do?" Then, her gaze went stony, and she ordered, "You and yer gang, get out. This is our territory."

Piko had had enough by this point. All the fighting had come to a stand-still as the winner of the battle was made clear. Still, he had one last chance. So, he cleared his throat to bring the bancho's eyes onto him and stated, "I don't think you want to do that, Luka. I have something on you that'll ruin the way your gang sees you."

Gakupo gazed at his gangmate, wondering what the brat was talking about. Then, Lui burst out, eyes blazing as he stared at Piko, "Yeah, well I have something that'll destroy the way your gang sees Lily."

Luka and Lily exchanged a glance, mutually acknowledging that they'd been found out by two of their gang members. They smiled ruefully and shrugged as questions burst from the crowd.

"What're they talking about?" Leon, one of Lily's guys, questioned.

"The brats are just making stuff up to screw with our heads," growled Al, a member of Luka's gang. "They ain't got nothing on Luka."

"And you think you've got something on Lily?" hissed Tonio, gripping Al by the collar. It was then that the fighting broke out once more.

The banchos exchanged another glance, and Luka held out a hand to Lily. Lily accepted graciously and allowed herself to be drawn to her feet. The two girls stood in silence for a moment before exchanging a grin and shouting in unison, "Shut up, ya lousy boys!"

And the lousy boys shut up and stared at their banchos. Lily and Luka looked to each other, each waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, Lily took the lead.

"So, as Piko and Lui already pointed out, we have some news we'd like to share," Lily said delicately.

And then Luka ripped off the band-aid. "We're dating."

Most of the boys looked like they were about to faint. Replies varied from "I never knew she swung that way" to "I should've known, all along" to "But aren't they both girls?" The younger boys looked incredibly confused, whereas the older boys seemed slightly turned on.

"How long?" Kaito finally dared to ventured.

Luka shrugged and glanced at her girlfriend, slipping her hand into hers. "I dunno, half a year?"

"Half a year?" the crowd questioned in unison.

Luka and Lily shrugged and began to make their way through the crowd of toppled bodies, fainted either from shock or excessive loss of nose blood. Now that the tough part was over, it was time for a date. They could settle the territory battle later. After all, fighting each other was half the fun.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so late! I originally had a gloomier idea for this pairing but they kind of struck me as gang-leader types so I made a lighter story instead. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
